Creating a Character
'''Step One''': Develop a Concept ::::::: Before rolling any dice, the player needs some sort of idea of what kind of character she wants to play. Input from the GM is vital here, because if he plans on running a game based in Durotar and you want to play a night elf druid, this could cause some problems. Even if the campaign doesn’t focus on cities strongly affiliated with the Alliance or Horde, discussing your characters with your fellow players is also important. You will want to make sure that you don’t have an entire party of tinkers or shamans — even an entire party of warriors would not get far when it reached its first locked iron door (although having a party of all the same class would make for an interesting, albeit challenging, game). '''Step Two''': [[Abilities|Generate Ability Scores]] ::::::: You can determine the six ability scores (Str, Sta, Agy, Int, Spt and Cha) by rolling 4d6 six times, dropping the lowest die and adding the remaining three; assign one result (which will be between 3 and 18) to each ability. After determining the ability modifiers, plug them into your character’s skill list, attack bonus, initiative and saving throws. '''Step Three:''' [[Choose a Race]] ::::::: As stated above, you need to keep in mind your fellow players and your GM’s guidance. Your orc will stand out like a sore thumb if everyone else is playing Alliance races. Be sure to modify your character’s ability scores based on any racial bonuses or penalties. ::::::: Additional Races ::::::::::: [[Core Races]] :::: '''Step Four''': [[Affiliation|Choose an Affiliation]] ::::::: Your choice of your character’s race drives your choice of affiliation 95% of the time. However, your character may have left the Alliance or Horde to attempt to join the other side, or perhaps she’s claimed herself Independent. If you’ve chosen an affiliation that is different from what would be expected of your character’s race, you need to back this up in her background. '''Step Five''': [[Choose a Class]] ::::::: Most of the classes will be available to any race, with some restrictions. Pick one that fits the idea you have for your character, but keep in mind alignment restrictions as well (such as for paladins). To determine your character’s hit points, assume that you rolled the maximum for her class’s Hit Die and then add her Stamina modifier. Next, determine your character’s skill points and skills and choose her feat(s). Some races have racial levels that allow them effectively to advance in a “racial class,” and so some players may opt to have their PCs take racial levels at 1st level. All the normal rules for determining hit points, skill points, feats and the like still apply. '''Step Six''': Determine the Character’s Statistics ::::::: These are the stats that will make your character different from all the other gnome tinkers. Vital statistics include: :::::::::: • Name :::::::::: • Gender :::::::::: • Age :::::::::: • Physical Appearance :::::::::: • Alignment :::::::::: • Faith [[Character Progression]]